Oyster
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Spaghetti |pairs2 = |paired1 = Beer |paired2 = |fa1 = Prajna |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Bird's Nest with White Fungus |food type = Dish |birthplace = Warm, Tropical Coast |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 生蚝 |personality = Irritable |height = 171cm |likes1 = Spaghetti |likes2 = Beer |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kaji Yūki |cvcn = Xiao Xin (小忻) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Keep your distance! |bio = He hates being touched by people he's not familiar with, and is intensely guarded and adversarial against the outside world. Seems very difficult to get close to. |food introduction = Oysters are a type of shellfish suited to sub-tropical and tropical climates. Aside from being eaten raw, they can also be processed into dried oysters or oyster sauce. Raw oysters themselves are tender and rich in texture, possessing an incomparably fresh flavor, and so it's a favorite among many. |acquire = *Events |events = *Castle Mystery *Gate of Trials (Oyster) |power = 2504 |atk = 56 |def = 40 |hp = 953 |crit = 1036 |critdmg = 785 |atkspd = 864 |normaltitle = Shield Flurry |normal = Oyster splits his shield into two pieces, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a single enemy, plus 105 extra damage. At the same time he makes himself immune to basic attacks for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Shield Strike |energy = Oyster spins around his sword and attacks, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a single enemy, plus 420 extra damage, also stunning that unit for 5 seconds. For the next 3 basic attacks, he recovers 175 HP for himself with each attack. |linktitle = Super Shield Strike |link = Oyster spins around his sword and attacks, dealing 120% ATK as damage to a single enemy, plus 504 extra damage, also stunning that unit for 5 seconds. For the next 3 basic attacks, he recovers 210 HP for himself with each attack. |pair = Spaghetti |name = |contract = I know we have to work together, but I hope we can keep a little distance between us, got it? |login = Hey, don't you know how to knock before entering? |arena = Where is this place? All wet and slippery-- disgusting! |skill = I told you, don't touch me!!! |ascend = Huh? Did you just do something to me? |fatigue = I can't barely stand... |recovering = Did I just fall asleep? ...Ugh! Am I really wasting time on something like this?! |attack = I'll handle you in 30 seconds or less! |ko = Go to hell... |notice = You better eat every last bite! |idle1 = One oyster, two oysters, three oysters... ninety-nine... no way, how can I sleep at a time like this?! |idle2 = The Attendant's diary? What's it doing here... "I want to be closer with Oyster" (reading) ...Forget it, I'll pretend I never saw this. |idle3 = Where did that fella run off to... Three, two... if you don't come out by the time I count to one... |interaction1 = Don't touch me! |interaction2 = Let go...! ...I mean, really... |interaction3 = What? You have something to say to me? Then get talking, you have ten seconds. |pledge = Since I've been with you, I've changed a bit, haven't I? ...Humans really are strange... |intimacy1 = If it's just hands... alright. |intimacy2 = Let's get one thing straight: I don't dislike you any less. It's just for now, I'll allow you to get within a centimeter of me. JP Intimacy 2: Just so you know, I still hate you. But... you can come closer to me by 1 cm. |intimacy3 = Can't you show a bit of integrity... or at least wash your hands before you touch me?JP Intimacy 3: You're so pretentious. At least wash your hands before you touch me. |victory = Filth must be eliminated. |defeat = Drat... I'll pay you back in spades! |feeding = What is this? Lemme open it...! Oh--!! ...It actually tastes pretty good... |skin = Night Salvation |skin quote = In the darkness, will that solitary ray of white light bring salvation, or destruction? |skin acquire = Castle Mystery event, Treasure-Laden event. |format = jpg |notes= }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}